A Hallow Heart
by A Dragon's Open Flame
Summary: "How can you always look at the bright side of things when your dying?" He asked. She looked into his amber eyes and smiled."Because I want to be remembered as a girl who at least smiled when she died." Modern no bending.
1. Prolouge

_"Some people say it's destiny or fate. I say it's neither, it's life and you have to deal with whatever it throws at you. Either way I'll die when I die and there's no changing that," she laughed bitterly "even the fucking Doctors say that my time is coming."_

_The man sat in his chair while writing on his notepad, his pin scratching on the rough paper while he jotted down notes and flipped his page again to start a new one._

"_And How does that make you feel?"_

_The one didn't answer at first even though it was sitting right there on her brain. She wiped a bead of sweat that was forming from the humid room when she finally decided to answer,_

_"...Hallow."_

* * *

**~ A Hallow Heart ~**

Three years ago the Doctors told her she had a heart disease called, Cardiomyopathy. It is when is the measurable deterioration of the function of the heart muscle for any reason, usually leading to heart failure. When the Doctor explained this to her, her parents were devastated at the thought of loosing their girl to something like this. But their daughter wasn't she looked the Doctor dead in the eye smiled and said,_ "Everyone has their time, some just shorter than others, but I'll make sure I live the rest of my life to the fullest as best as I can." _

Everyone was shocked but were happy she could look at the bright side of things, and she was always looking at the bright side of things. The girls name is Korra,

and she still looks at the bright side of things.


	2. Joining The Game

**~ A Hallow Heart ~**

**Joining The Game.**

"Korra! Did you take your medicine?" Senna called down the hall.

"Yes mom! You know I never forget." Korra said, her southern accent booming of the walls. She came into the living room. She was wearing a dark purple sweater with the sleeves ripped off, pre-ripped skinny jeans, a black and white checkered belt with matching finger-less gloves, and sparkly silver flats. Her hair was up in messy bun with a headband in the front.

"Oh! Korra why must you always ripped the sleeves off the nice sweaters I give you?" Her mother threw her hands up in the air dramatically and sighed. Korra chuckled.

"Sorry mom, I just like it that way." She followed her mom to the dinning room table and sat down. When Korra was seated she frowned, the table had a stack a bills on it that had obviously been crumbled up. She unwrinkled one of the papers and saw what it was. A water bill, then she did the same to the next one. An electric bill, then the next one and the next one and the next one. All bills.

Korra sighed and faced her mom. "How bad?" Senna looked at her daughter with her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, I know its bad an-and I pray every night to make it better but, it just seems that we never get any luck, and ever since your dad died I've been trying I really have, if I had the money for you heart surgery I would I just-" Korra cut her mother off my embracing her in a tight hug."Stop doing that." "Doing what?" Her mothers voice was thick and quivering "You keep blaming yourself for something that isn't you fault, you can't help these things they just happen. Just put a smile on your face, can you do that for me, please?"

Her mother sniffled, wiped her eyes and softly smiled for Korra who returned the smile.

"Oh I'm gonna be late, I'll see you later mom." Senna nodded, Korra kissed her mother on the cheek and left out the door. Korra grabbed her skateboard and headed off to school.

* * *

Mako was walking on the sidewalk when something or someone slammed into is back, sending both him and the other person to the ground.

"Ow my head! What th-oh korra it's you." Mako was matched with a pair of big blue eyes and and a mischievous grin.

"Get up cityboy!" Korra grabbed her skateboard and poked Mako with it to see if he was alive.

"Well sorry you bumped into me-annnnd you did it on purpose didn't you?" He said while standing up and dusting himself off. He was wearing a red muscled shirt, black skinny jeans, green Adidas, and a un-zipped gray hoodie.

She blushed at the sight of his abs peeking through his shirt, but quickly regained her posture when she saw him looking at her.

"Now Korra," He said parent like "you know staring at people's sexy places is un-called for." He smirked.

"Oh shut up dill weed!" Korra punched him in the shoulder hard enough to leave a bruise, and pranced down the sidewalk. "Speaking of which where his the other dill weed?" she said referring to his brother.

"Damn aren't you suppose to be married before you suffer this type of abuse," he rubbed his sore arm "and Bolin ditched me for some cheerleaders."

"Oh shoot! We should hurry!" she took off skating down the sidewalk.

"Hey wait up!" Mako said as he ran after her.

Somehow Mako and Korra made it on time and were in AP Science together. Mako, Korra, and Mako's brother Bolin had been best friends since they were young, but even since Korra had been told about her heart, she hadn't even told her closes friends knew, because if they knew she'd see something in their eye she did not ever want to see, pity and every time she looked into their eyes she could feel a not forming in her stomach.

But Korra knew she had stronger feelings for Mako, ones she couldn't deny. But even those had to be bottled up she had to protect him and Bolin from another heartache, because they had already lost the one two people that cared for them. Their parents.

Korra hates to go into that story because it brings tears to her eyes.

Half the class period Korra doodled on a piece of paper. Mostly of lacrosse sticks,, she loved the game even had the athletic build up for it, and she just wanted to play but that little voice kept coming back telling her it's not a good idea. But of course as stubborn as she is.

She denied it, and she just so happen to be very good friends with coach.

* * *

After class Korra ran behind Mako the whole time. She was either poking him or saying funny things about his eyebrows.

"...For the last time Korra, no I do not pluck my eyebrows." Mako gave an exaggerated sigh.

"So just to be clear...you do not pluck your eyebrows."

Mako's head connected with his locker as he banged against it multiple times cursing under his breath. "Okay, what's your deal?"

"What ever do you mean?" Korra said trying to be innocent.

"You know what I mean your never this annoying unless you want something, so out with it."

She sighed and stomped her foot, "Mako can you pleeeaaaassse let me be on the lacrosse team! Pretty please with sugar on top!"

Mako started laughing. "That's it! You know Korra you could have just asked me in the first place."

Korra looked dumbfounded."so...is that a yes?"

"Yes it's a yes."

"Yay! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Mako! I won't let you down Capt'n!" She gave a fake salute which he grinned at.

He smiled then his facial expression turned confused. "Wait so if I hadn't said yes, your plan was jus to annoy me to death."

She grinned, "Pretty much!" with that she ran down the hallway.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short but it will be longer next time! Promise :)**

**& be sure to check out my other story too, "In Darkness There Is Light"**

**Reviews would be awesome.**

**Thanks.**

**~Toodles!**


	3. A Mothers Take

**~ A Hollow Heart ~**

**A Mother's Take**

Korra had decided to ride back with Mako and Bolin to their house, she had later found Bolin flirting with six girls near the exit and ended up getting all of their number. She rolled her eyes at the memory, she was currently sitting between Mako and Bolin if that were even possible. Korra was sitting right on top of the mini cup holder's. No seat belt no nothing.

"Korra shouldn't you be in the back where the actual seats are?" Mako Complained

"Bolin please tell Mako I'm not talking to him until he admits his eyebrows are plucked." Korra said to Bolin while he chuckled.

"Oh my dear brother Mako," Bolin says in a french accent "Madam Korra say's she will not talk to you until-"

"I heard what she said Bolin and for the last time my eyebrows are not plucked!"

"Mmmhmmm..." Bolin and Korra said in unison while Mako just sighed.

When they we're stopped at a red light Korra took her phone out taking a picture of Mako's eyebrows and sent it to everyone on her contacts. Even Mako and Bolin, it read:

**Mako Avis's eyebrows xD**

**Plucked or un-plucked ? (◕‿◕)**

**(Picture)**

In one minute she had fifty responses. forty-eight out of those responses said plucked. "Hahahaha!" Bolin started laughing so hard he started crying. Mako started to get flustered so he pulled his red scarf up to hide the redness in his cheeks. Korra just patted Mako on the back as if it was hard to believe.

They had pulled up to the house, Korra jumped over Bolin accidentally kicking him in the chin.

"Sorry!" She tried to hide her laughter but failed miserably. Bolin rubbed his sore chin and just smiled at her. Korra continued to crawl out and ran behind Mako who was already out. Without warning she jumped on his back and laughed.

"Onward my trusty steed! We shall hit your room by night fall!" She yelled as he chuckled and unlocked the door, she ducked her head so she wouldn't get hit. Mako ran up the steps while making Korra giggle.

He loved her childish attitude in fact, he loved everything about her. Her smile, the way she looked at the bright side of things, her laughter, _everything. _He'd never tell her upfront but he loved her so much and nothing could change that.

* * *

"Powned!" Korra shouted as she through the video controller down on the ground while doing the moon walk. "Oh come on! I totally won!" Mako claimed. "Yeah and I'm secretly a government agent trying to discover aliens." She said sarcastically as he frowned.

"Come on Mako just admit I'm the better Black-ops player and we can go on with our merry lives." She smirked while crossing her arms above her chest. "Pah-lease! You just cheated!" She laughed and. He slapped her legs to move out of the way as he sat down next to her.

He looked into her sapphire eyes and suddenly his breath was caught in his throat, Korra was a beautiful girl there was no denying that. She poked his cheek sending him out of his daze and his face turning beet red.

"Awww was Lover Boy checking me out?" She cooed while messing with his hair. He swatted her hands away and started to tickle her, which was one of her most deadly weaknesses, her laugh was contagious that filled the room with happiness.

"What were saying? Couldn't hear you?" He mocked and continued to tickle her while she laughed and tried to squirm away but he caught her by the waist and pulled her into his lap and held her prisoner. "Okay I give! I give! Now let me go you big goon!" Korra said while slapping his hands.

"Not until you tell me I won..."

"Okay you won now let me go!" She whined.

"I wasn't done and tell me how sexy my eyebrows are," stared at him for a while until she started to laugh. "What!?"

"What the fuck kind of demands are those! You might as well ask for new underwear and freshly pressed socks!" She laughed.

"Shut-up! I-wait who presses their socks?" Mako raised an eyebrow.

"Bolin." She snickered while Mako laughed and called down the hall.

"Bolin! You press your socks!?"

"Shut-up man! Freshly pressed socks get me through the day! So deal." He shouted back. By now Korra was off the bed picking up her bag.

"Well I got to go but I'll call you later Kay?" She said as she hugged him.

"Yeah okay, hey don't you need a ride?"

"Nah I got my skateboard, thanks though?"

Korra walked out the room down the hall to see Bolin dancing with his ear buds in listening to...

"Bolin, are listening to what makes you beautiful?" She said in a disgusted voice

"Yep! I'm a total one directioner!"

"Ewwww!" Bolin just laughed as she ran passed him grabbing her skate board and walking out "Bye Bo!"

"Bye Kory!" He mocked.

"Dammit stop calling me Kory!" She yelled back as he laughed.

* * *

Korra rode up to her house and parked her board behind the little bench they had on the porch, she walked in dropping her bag next to the door. "Mom! I'm home!" There was no reply, she walked into the living room to she saw bills scattered on the floor and also her mom.

She gasp and threw her hands over her mouth her mom was just laying on the floor...not moving. "Mom!?" She ran toward her kneeling down to cradle her head in her lap. "Mom can you here me?!" Senna twitched a bit and opened her eyes slowly and looked at her daughter with a blank expression.

"What?" Her mother snapped which shocked Korra, her mother had never used that tone before especially with her. "I-I thought you were h-hurt." She sniffed the air and frowned. "Have you been drinking again?" Senna's face turned angry "What I do with my own damn life is my problem!" She snapped.

Korra narrowed her eyes at her mother. "Your drunk aren't you! Jesus mom you said you'd never drink again!" It was true a few years back when her mother heard the news about her heart condition, she broke down and started drinking heavily and Korra had to force her to stop. "Yeah maybe I am! But it takes the pain away from dealing with you!," Senna screamed.

Korra was utterly shocked and hurt But her mother continued. " and you know what! I'm sick of it dealing with your petty problems and you 'condition' as it's so called! You'll die anyway! your going to die Korra!"

Korra had tears streaming down her face now still trying to tell herself that her mother didn't mean it, but didn't have the strength to fight with her as her salty tears streamed and curved face down to her chin. Her mom stumbled past her down the hall.

Korra collapsed on the ground, pulled her knees up to her chest and sobbed for the first time in years.


	4. Smile

~A Hallow Heart~

Korra's Pov

I didn't talk to my mom at all the next week. Today was a dreary day, it was the anniversary of my dads death.

My dad died from sivere depression after he found out of my heart disease. He would eat, talk, sleep or anything, after a while he became anorexic and died on his birthday. Tragic isn't it. But I some how still managed to have a smile on my face as if nothing else mattered in the world and plow through it.

I grabbed my head and headed to school with out one word to my mom. I might of smiled but I didn't say anything to her. She hurt me bad, and I don't know if I could ever talk to her like I used to again.

I made my way though the front door of the school instantly greeted by My best friend Bolin. He tackled me in a bear-hug and gave me the cutest crooked grin. I chuckled and hugged him back.

"So what's up Kory?" I frowned at the name he'd given me and just shrugged.

"Nothing much." I lied "And I'm never gonna be able to get rid of that name am I?"

He laughed and shook his head 'no' as we walked to class. It was boring the whole time and lacked excitement. Just like the rest of my life.

But I still had a smile on my face.

They called me smiles for it.

At Lunch, Mako sat next to me while Bolin oogled Asami soto. The most popular girl in school, "Give it a break Bolin. She'll never notice you." I growled. Mako and Bolin were taken back by my harsh tone and I replaced it with a smile.

"I mean she's probably busy throwing up in the school restroom to loose five _more _pounds." I mocked a perky voice which they laughed at.

She started to make her way towards our table and stood beside me flirting with Mako. She did that on purpose because she knew I liked him. Evil bulimic girl.

"Hey Mako guess what I Lost ten pounds." she squeaked.

I snorted, "How did you take off all the jewlry and make up off your face?" Bolin covered his mouth to stop from laughing, Mako looked at me like I was on drugs, and Asami stood stunned by my outburst.

Heck even I was stunned.

I never talk down to a how do you say higher class senior.

She walked away with out another look at me and flipping her hair out of her face. As soon as she left Bolin Cracked up laughing till he was dry heaving. "Good one Korra!" He dry-heaved.

Yep I still have that smile on my face.


	5. Didn't see it

_~A Hallow Heart~_

Mako Pov

"104..."

"105..."

"106..."

"107..."

"110..."

I do this everyday at four in the morning, benching a hundred-thirty. School doesn't start till seven-thirty, so I have time.

By the time I reached a hundred-thirty it was already five, and all I'm in are some red and black boxer with a tattered black wife-beater. I got up from the weights, grabbing the towel that was folded beside me and wiped the sweat from my face.

I walked down the hallway and found Bolin's room, he was snoring loudly while cuddled up with our-or more like_ his_ dog. Pabu.

A red like brown golden retriever, who Bolin cherished with all his life. Bolin and Korra got dogs on their birthday's since they fall on the same day. Korra is just one year older than him.

Korra picked out a snow-white Siberian Husky-that looks more like a polar bear-and named her Naga.

I shook Bolin to wake him up, "Bo...Bolin wake up."

He groaned in response, "Go away, or I swear I'll scream rape so _all_ our neighbors can hear." He threatened.

I stiffened but replied quickly, "You do that and all your dumplings go down the toilet." I threatened.

"I'm up!" He shot up so quick I go whiplash from looking at him.

"Bo...That really is a shame I have to bribe you with food." I shaking my head while he scrambled down stairs and Pabu followed soon behind him.

"Shut-up! I'm a growing boy!"

* * *

I had just finished telling Korra that try-outs were on Friday when...

_"Guess what Mako, I lost Ten pounds!" Asami squealed._

_Korra snorted, "How? Did you take off all the jewelry and the make-up off your face?"_

I stared at Korra like she had grown fur and was howling at the moon. She just told off Asami Sato. Freaking Asami Sato!

Bolin was still laughing like he was on crack, dry-heaving every once in a while. "Korra. You just talked down to Asami Sato. Like, The Queen Bee of this school!...That is so fucking cool!" He laughed.

"Bo, knock it off. Korra you know she could ruin your reputation don't you." I reasoned.

"So?"

"So...she could make you the most hated person in the school."

"And...?"

"And-well..."

She huffed and slapped her hand down on the table making Bolin jump about a meter into the air, " The question is would you guy's still be my friends even if that happened?"

"O-of course."

"Then what does it matter! Your not my father so lay off!" She screamed, half the cafeteria turned their heads this way as she stomped out the cafeteria.

Then it clicked.

Korra's Dad died today.

Bolin seemed to get it sooner because he was out the door before I was.

I'd lost a parent too, so why didn't I see it?


	6. Ditched

_~A Hallow Heart~_

Bolin Pov

Mako was only a few feet behind me after all I did take off after Korra, sadly Mako and I had both forgotten about her dad. I mean Jesus Christ Mako and I had lost _both _our parents.

So how did we forget?

I ran down the hallway and making sharp turns until I heard sniffling. I looked up and saw I was outside the girls bathroom. Just my luck.

"Korra?" I called in there, the sniffling immediately stopped.

"Korra we know your in there, so can you please come out." Mako said as he took a step near the bathroom door.

"Go away please." She mumbled from inside.

"Korra were sorry just please come out." I whined.

"No!" she yelled through the door.

Mako gave out a frustrated grunt and busted through the doors "God Dammit!" I sighed as I walked in behind him. Korra was looking into the mirror over the sink eyes all puffy and sniffling.

Mako embraced her into a hug as did I, "I swear if you don't let me go I'm screaming rape." she threatened Mako sighed, "I swear you two are just alike."

I laughed, "Hey what's wrong with me? I'm fabulous!"

Korra actually chuckled and I saw here smile return to her face, "Korra I know we forgot about what today was honestly we weren't thinking and I'm no were sorry." I said nudging Mako with my elbow who nodded in response.

"Yeah Korra, you know I care for you and wouldn't try to hurt you on purpose. I-I guess I was just being an air head." He sighed.

She smiled, "It's okay you guys I forgive you!" She hugged Mako and I stomped my foot playfully.

"Hey! Where's my hug?!" I shrieked and Korra laughed before giving me a huge bear hug.

"Hey you know what," Mako's voice came across us "We should skip the rest of the day and just have some fun."

"Alright I'm in!" I cheered.

"No Bo, just Korra and I."

My face fell. "What! I wanna have some fun too!"

Mako gave me that all knowing look that was just screaming he needed to do this, I sighed.

"Okay, okay." Korra clapped and Mako smiled.

"But!" I said stopping their happy looks "If you guy's come back and Korra say's she's pregnant I will personally beat the hell out of you Mako! I can't be an uncle I'm not ready, that goes for you too Korey!" She huffed at the name I'd given her.

"Don't you huff at me Korey! We don't need any little Makorra's running around here! Have you guy's ever seen 'sixteen and pregnant'!"

Mako and Korra both looked at each other before mouthing the word 'Makorra' and raising an eyebrow and turning back to me.

"I shall swear that I will not have little...whatever you said running around here." Mako nodded firmly before rushing out of the bathroom trying to get away as soon as possible.

"Yeah you better run!" I joked.

I sighed before looking in the mirror and straightening my hair, realizing I was still in the girls bathroom. I turned around to leave when I saw Principal Mallory in a women's work suit looking right back at me.

I panicked "No, no, no I am not a peeping tom you see, this is actually a funny story my friend Korra just left and...are you married you look like a women that should be married *nervous laugh*." I rushed out those words so fast it sounded like I was speaking Chinese.

Her cold hard glare never left me and I huffed "Principal's Office?" she nodded. "Right I figured." I rushed right out of there trying to avoid her stare.

God where's Mako when you need him?


	7. Gibberish

_~A Hallow Heart~_

Korra pov

Mako and I had ran out the girls bathroom before Bolin could assault us with anymore banter about having kids. I chuckled, only Bolin.

We took Mako's car and drove at least a mile into town. Our school wasn't far at all from the nearest hot spots. We came to a stop at our favorite coffee joint. Yep you guessed it, Starbucks!

Mako and I walked inside the tiny café and ordered our drinks, I bought a double chocolate espresso while Mako bought a regular black coffee.

Everything felt right. Being with Mako, not in school, no Asami...did I mention being with Mako? I sighed dreamingly and took a sip of my drink and choked. _Fuck my tongue that's hot!_

I was coughing so hard, I'm pretty sure my tongue said 'Adios Bitch!' and hopped out my mouth before I could catch it. My face was red and Mako started panicking.

"Oh, my god! Do you need some water!? Uh-uh s-some ice!? Uh a blanket!? Oh crap!" By this time I was laughing and dry-heaving at the same time.

"Mako," I chuckled "What the fuck would I need a blanket for?"

He became flustered "um...I don't know to...warm you up while your choking?" He guessed

"Okay I'll take that one." I laughed and soon he joined me "So when are the tryouts again?"

"Huh? Oh there on Friday." he said

"Oh...so that's, tomorrow!" I almost shrieked "Damn Makky I thought you'd just give me the give the gig." I pouted.

He sighed, "Korra, you know I can't do that. I'm captain of the team! You know I love you Korra but it wouldn't be fair."

I swear my heart skipped a beat when he said he loved me. _He _loved _me_. No Korra your just imagining it, don't be silly. Don't be silly my ass he said he loved me! Maybe as a friend but not as a lover. Yeah maybe your right.

I looked at Mako to see him looking at me as if I had neon lights hanging from my head. "What?" I asked.

He looked down and blushed. It was so cute I almost squealed. "Wait, did you call me Makky?" He asked suddenly more alert.

"Um..."

He laughed "Makky huh? It's better than Dill weed!"

"Eh, I still say Dill weed fits you better." I teased, he reached over to pinch my arm but I moved out of the way before he could and he ended up spilling his coffee on him.

"Shit." He swore I laughed.

"Oh Makky...you complete me." I was laughing so hard while he tried to get the coffee off with the petty leaves they call napkins. Finally he gave up and laughed along with me. In that moment I felt peace, like I didn't have to worry about my heart or my mom, or even the bills did not compare to this time with Mako.

Then we were staring at each other, as if to light bulbs went off in our heads, then we were leaning forward. So close our lips were about to touch. Just a few more centimeter's and...He froze.

I felt a pit in my stomach, "Mako, what's wrong."

"Is that..._Bolin._"

I snapped my head to the window and sure enough, Bolin was standing outside, obviously pretending to read a newspaper but was spying on us. Mako groaned and walked outside to confront him. When Mako walked out, Bolin looked surprised as ever as if he didn't know we were here.

"Ah, my dear brother Mako, ma 'dam Korra, fancy seeing you here out on this beautiful day." He said with a shit-eating grin.

Mako rolled his eyes, "Bolin why are you spying on us?" He stressed.

"Oh, whatever do you mean? I was simply taking a stroll through this lovely town when you spotted me."

"Okay enough with the shit Bolin, did you follow us?" I said whining because he ruined my almost kiss with Mako.

"Nope. Don't know what your talking about! au revoir!" He said as he walked off.

Then, before I could even blink, as Bolin was already two steps onto the street, a biker came from around the corner and slammed smack into Bolin. Sending the biker and him down wind.

I slapped a hand over my mouth as Mako tensed and we both took off toward him.

"Bo/Bolin are you okay?!" We said in unison as we were helping him up off the street, The biker stood straight up and stomped his way toward us, jabbing a finger out at Bolin.

_"Te tetted ezt!" _yelled. Mako and I looked back at each other and shrugged.

"Um, yeah what?" Bolin asked at the gibberish speaking man.

_"Te tetted ezt! Én is fizetsz te hülye gyerek!Huh! El sem hiszem, ezeket a hülye amerikaiak!" _The biker man continued to yell at Bolin in a language we didn't understand.

"You think he's speaking German?" Mako whispered in my ear.

"Nah," I whispered back "I think it's Spanish."

We looked at each other and shrugged once more before we turned our attention back to Bolin and the gibberish speaking man who were currently having a fight.

"-the billionth time! I DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOUR SAYING!" Bolin yelled as he jumped in the air like a mad man.

The gibberish speaking man glared at Bolin one last time before picking up his bike and taking off yelling something into the air.

"I will break my feet off in your ass people!" Bolin shouted. We hadn't even noticed the crowd that had formed but quickly scattered when he said something.

Bolin limped around to face us "You drove here?"

"Yeah, we did." Mako said.

"Good. My ass hurts." he whined Mako snorted and we walked off to his car.

I gasped and snapped my fingers "Spanish! He was definitely speaking Spanish!"

* * *

**He wasn't speaking Spanish.**

**~Review please.**


	8. Meet The Team

_~A Hallow Heart~_

Kpov

_BUMFFT._

_PHWACK!_

_BUMFFT._

_BUMFFT._

_PHWACK!_

_BUMFFT._

_PHWACK!_

_BUMFFT!_

_BUMFFT!_

_PHACK!_

I threw swift punches at the punching bag. The louder the sound meant the better I was hitting. Tryouts for the Fire Ferrets Lacrosse Team were in two hours and I, was spending an hour in the gym. My Arms ached a little but it was worth it because I _would_ make the team.

Since the day I got wind of my heart problem, I had a punching bag set up in my room. I've been eating healthy, working out to become more athletic, and basically just changing my ways.

I'd like to cherish the time I have left, because lets face it, I'm broken and I won't be fixed.

I smile because there would be no point in crying about what I don't got. Yes my Dad died on his birthday, yes my Mom can turn into an emotional alcoholic, and yes I'm slowly dying. But it doesn't stop me from achieving my goals.

One more swift punch and I looked up at the clock on my wall. I ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower, wrapped the towel around my body and scampered to my room.

I pulled out some work out clothes, I picked out some bright red cheer shots I had gotten from my cousin Eska, A black sports bra, and some black footies. I combed the knots out of my hair and pulled it on top of my head in a messy bun.

I left a few strands of hair down on the side of my face, quickly pulled on some black sneakers and ran down the hall.

"Korra!" My mom called.

I sighed and turned around to face my mother "Yes Maw?" I internally chuckled at my accent.

"Where are you going." She asked sternly.

"Out. Please enjoy your time drinking away your sorrows about your broken daughter."

She gasped and I felt a pang of guilt but ignored it, "Korra, honey what did I do to make you so angry with me?"

I blanched "You don't even remember do you?"

She shook her head 'no' and I let out a bitter chuckle, "Call me when you figure it out."

I turned my heal and slammed the door behind me ignoring the broken sobs of my mother.

* * *

I ran up the steps of the school before bursting into the back of the gymnasium. Mako and his team were already inside on a huddle. I looked over to the bleachers and saw Bolin knocked out.

I chuckled and went up to the him and tapped him sharply, "Bolin it's me Korra wake up."

I groaned but did not wake up but instead snuggled more into the metal bench. I tapped him again a little more harsher. "Bo! wake up," I sighed.

"Hey Korra!" I turned around and saw Mako jogging up to me.

"Oh hey Mako!" I waved "You'd always said Bolin was a heavy sleeper I didn't know you meant this heavy." I groaned.

He chukled, "Watch this," He cleared his throat and cupped his hands around his mouth "BOLIN! I'M MAKING PANCAKES!"

Bolin jumped up into a running man position so fast I almost fell down "Oooh! What flavor I want twelve!"

He looked around and saw he was still in the gym and pouted, I clutched my stomach as giggles burst out of my mouth. "Wow that's amazing! You know my Maw used to do the same thing to me as a kid?"

He looked at me incredulously and raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

"Yeah but instead of bribing me with food she called me with a dog whistle!" I chirped.

"Cool." he laughed.

Yeah our friendship is strange.

"Well, before you tryout you should meet the team."

I nodded and followed him back to the group of guy's but I noticed there was a girl there about as tall as me with half her hair shaved off who was smirking at me. I matched her with my own.

"Korra, the team this Zuko," I turned my attention to a boy who looked like Mako, with the same golden eyes his hair was shaggy black covering parts of his face and a scar covering his eye. He looked at me smiling but I could tell it force and I frowned.

"I'm sorry is there something wrong with you mouth?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah you see if you didn't want to smile for me than don't because it just match with the ugly eye." I said so innocently it seemed to be practiced over and over.

His smile faded into a grimaced and grunted in return. "Damn, told you she wouldn't fall for it Flame-O!" A voice laughed out.

I looked to my left to see a tan skinned boy whose hair was up in a ponytail but the with side of his hair shave off. He beamed at me and tackled me into a hug. He had more of a swimmers body to me. He was muscular but not like the rest of the guy's who's showed well. _Like Mako's!_

I hesitantly hugged him back and smiled, "I'm Korra what's your name?"

"Sokka! And this is my sister Katara!" He pushed Katara forward roughly and she clipped him the back of the head, I snorted and put out a hand for her to shake it. "Korra."

She looked at my hand and swatted it away and crushed me into a bone crushing hug "Oh please we don't do that here! It's so great to finally meet you! I'm SO glad I won't be the only girl on the team! I couldn't wait from the moment I met you, which was like actually every _single _day because Mako over there never stops talking about you!"

I heard someone clear their throat from behind me, knowing it was Mako but I didn't turn around, to embarrassed of the heat that I knew was rising in my cheeks. Katara released me and I turned my attention to the person on my right to see a boy who looked exactly like Zuko.

"Hi, I'm Iroh and unlike my idiot twin it's nice to meet you!" He seemed plesent enough. His hair was in a Mohawk, he had a piercing in his left ear , a spacer. I grinned and nodded.

"Yes much better than than your idiot twin, tell me how did you become the better one?"

Everyone laughed even Zuko cracked what seemed to be a smirk. Just then the gym doors burt open and in came to more kids.

One kind had his head shaved with a tattoo of an arrow wrapped around the Words 'AVATAR' In big bold black letters on his arm. He was dressed in simple work out clothes, a orang T-shirt, black sweat pants, and black and red adidas.

The other one was a girl who had long black hair that was in three long braids. She was wearing a green and white stripped T-shirt with grey shorts and purple cons she had two different eye colors. One was green and the other was grey.

She stopped walking, looked at me and smiled, "So this is the girl Mako's been gushing about!" She said bluntly.

"Yep!" They said in unison except for Mako who just seemed Flustered.

"Korra why don't we do your tryout." Mako croaked.

"Yeah sure!"

I couldn't be more ready.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank the following for the Reviews, Follows, and Favorites:**

**Reviews**

_**GagaBear18**_

_**Guest (Sorry I don't know your name!)**_

_**Deception-silversteak**_

_**Star fire girl 788**_

_**Littlethingsinlife**_

_**malia08**_

_**Yuli98**_

_**fireblaze54**_

_**Me (Sorry it's not actually me I just don't know your name!)**_

_**Follows**_

_**FoxBlood**_

_**GottagetM3somePIE**_

_**MakorraKataangShipper**_

_**Nereids**_

**_Ryosuke Yamada012_**

**_Zinnia99_**

**_avatarakorra_**

**_blankslate37_**

**_leal_**

**_hgrissom1_**

**_lilsend100_**

**_Favorites_**

**_MakorraCrazyFan7_**

**Did I mention you guys are Awesome?**

**~Review please :P**


	9. Didn't Feel Broken

_~A Hallow Heart~_

Kpov

Mako's team were following behind us as we walked to the field. Sokka somehow had tripped over his own to feet and it took us five minutes to get him up off the ground. After that his sister Katara had gave him a good slap on the back of the head.

Bolin soon came out of the gym from his nap, saying and I quote: 'Hey Korra I can't wait to see you fail!' knowing me, I kicked him hard where the sun doesn't shine. Mako really didn't have anything to say about it as Bolin slumped to the ground clutching his nuts.

After he recovered, Bolin said he wanted to be ref and call out had set up several cones over the field, I looked at them raising an eyebrow.

"Okay so the objective is to get the ball into the goal." Mako said.

"Hmph, sounds easy enough."

"You didn't let me finish, you also have to get passed all of us, each one of us you pass are eliminated." He gestured to his team, Zuko was smirking and wasn't even trying to hide his amusement.

"Ah, see now there's where you screwed me over." I sighed.

Sokka laughed, "It's easier than it seems, I only tripped ten times!"

"_Only_ ten times." Katara asked.

He nodded.

"Your sure you miscounted that it wasn't-like I don't know fifty times?" Sokka frowned at his sister giving her a hard shove making Toph and Aang laugh.

"Alright, alright lets just get this started." I said clearing my throat.

Everyone scattered to their post. Sokka and Katara were in the front a few meters from where I'd start, Toph and Aang were in the middle, Iroh and Zuko were defense around the goal and Mako was the goalie. Everyone already had their lacrosse sticks in their hands waiting for my mark.

"When ever your ready Korra." Mako shouted from across the field.

I nodded and focused on places I could squeeze through, if I was right Sokka and Katara would both charge at me the same time eventually letting me slip through the cracks as they would crash into each other. It could work.

As for Toph and Aang, Toph looks like a 'stand on her own' type of Gal and Aang seems more of a patient person waiting for the right moment to jump in. I could juke Toph and psyche out Aang and make him think I'm going to do something when I'm going to do the opposite. Seems possible.

Iroh and Zuko would be harder but it's more like their in a competition with each other than me, so I could possibly play with their heads a little bit, maybe even trip them up.

Last but not least, Mako. His position was hard and I couldn't get a read on him, then again I never could. It was like he kept switching his emotions around. I'd just have to hope for the best.

I took a step back twirling my Lacrosse stick and grabbing the lacrosse ball from the ground. I sighed and placed the ball in the mesh of my stick and started off.

My feet pounded on the ground as I was determined to make it across the first line. What I thought before was right, Sokka and Katara both charged at the same time. I quickly squeezed through the opening they had made, ducking under their sticks and cleared the first line as they smacked into each other, spiraling to the ground.

"Sokka and Katara are Eliminated!" Bolin Bellowed.

"Ow, fuck!" Sokka groaned.

"Uh no, no thank you!" Katara said disgustedly.

"Ugh! No that's not what I meant!"

I laughed and continued to run toward the second line, Toph immediately charged toward me trying to knock the ball out of the mesh. I did a move with the lacrosse stick called 'Kriss Kross', flipping the ball under my left arm over my right shoulder and catching it in the mesh and successfully avoiding Toph's charge.

Aang chose that moment to come at me. Spinning around him, I sent him tripping over my foot and on to the ground below clearing the second line.

"Sorry Aang!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"It's okay! Nice moves though!" He shouted back. I was surprised he wasn't even angry.

"Aaaaaaaand Aang and Toph are Eliminated! Well that's a shocker." Bolin shouted from the Bleachers.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock!" Toph groaned.

"Hey you guy's should be happy for me!" I shouted back at them.

Iroh and Zuko didn't even give me a chance to catch my bearings, they were already in front of me. There were no gaps to get though and no patient waiting. They were like bulldozers. Big huge bulldozers. I ran ahead anyway making it passed them narrowly, groaning when the end of Zuko's stick clipped my chest when I past the third line.

"Damn Zuko! I felt that one! Precisely in my boob!"

The asshole just laughed.

"Don't worry Korra," Iroh shouted back at me "that's as close as Zuko will_ ever_ get to the female chest!"

I chuckled and Zuko expertly owned a punch in the back of Iroh's head which sent him face first in the dirt below.

Then I was face to face with or at least meters to face to face with Mako. He smirked at me and I match him with my own.

"Well, I certainly am shocked." He teased.

I mocked a hurt gasp, "You mean you didn't have faith in me, *Sniff Sniff* I'm hurt."

He laughed and finally, I distracted him. I charged at him taken him completely off guard, he scrambled to get back in his position. Switching the ball from my mesh to the shooting strings, I swung my lacrosse stick with so much force over my shoulder I split a few strings.

Mako jumped up a little to late and the ball barely missed his stick, crashing into the goal. Mako tumbled down to the ground with a bewildered look in his eye, mixed with looks that said 'What the Shit!' and 'Oh no she didn't!'.

I Jumped up into the air squealing, a little _too_ blonde by accident.

"I did it! Haha!" I turned to Bolin "You said I couldn't, But I did! So smoke you!"

The rest of Mako's team came in for a group hug and suddenly I was thrown over Iroh's shoulder. "Welcome to the team Korra!" He shouted. I was happy...until I felt a hand slide down to my ass.

"Hey Iroh."

"Hmm?"

"If you want to keep that arm, I suggest you move it." I said so sweetly.

He paled and removed his hand and then put me down gently on the ground. I turned around to face Mako who was looking everywhere but me and also was all flustered.

"Come on Mako Hug your girl!" Katara cooed.

"Yeah Do it!" Sokka teased.

I looked up at Mako who had a little shy grin on his face. I opened my arms out gesturing for a hug, without any hesitation he grabbed me swinging me around and placing me back on the ground.

"Congratulations Korra! Welcome to the team!" He cheered as did the rest of the team.

I did it, and I didn't feel broken.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, sorry I took a while to finish this, I was sick for like two weeks and I was Hyped up on medication. Ugh! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. BTW Thank's for the reviews, and if your a Twilight fan too, read my two new stories _"The Pack" _and _"Reign" _**

**Thanks, Reviews please.**

**~Surfer.**


	10. Mansion's and Mothers

_~A Hallow Heart~_

Korra's Pov

"Pepperoni!"

"Nah, Chesses!"

"I like the veggie one!"

"Oooh, Onion's!"

"Twinkies!"

"Bo, there's no Twinkie toppings."

"Damn!"

The whole team was fighting over what type of pizza to get for a celebration of me becoming part of the team, even though I've told them profusely I didn't want one. We were sitting at the famous pizza joint in our town called '_Narook's'_

"Guy's."

They continued to bicker.

"Guy's." I said a little louder.

No one heard.

"GUY'S!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone jumped and turned their attention to me. Sokka of course had a late reaction and fell out the chair. I rolled my eyes and gestured to the big heaping mess of Sokka on the floor, they looked and rolled their eyes. I shrugged.

"Okay, why don't we just get a pizza with everybody's choices on it." I suggested.

Bolin started to open his mouth but was stopped when Mako slapped him. "No Twinkies!"

He muttered a "Damn..." and pouted.

"You know what why don't we all go back to me and Zuko's place and watch a movie or something?" Iroh asked.

"Wait where to you live?" I asked.

"On Yue road, you know the huge mansion-"

"_you _live _there_!"

"Yeah..."

I narrowed my eyes in thought remembering Halloween night when Mako, Bolin and I were kids.

_"Bolin do we seriously have to be here!" I whined._

_"Yes we do, now follow the leader!" Bolin_ _beckoned._

_"Leader? But your voice still cracks!" Mako chuckled._

_"My voice does not-" He cleared his voice and went into a deeper tone "my voice does not crack now I'm the leader and I say follow!"_

_We walked down the road each carrying a carton of eggs. I kicked my foot in protest but continued down with you. I could feel water getting into my shoes from puddles. I did not want to be here, I want to play with Naga! Bolin was grumbling something about his voice cracking._

_"Look I see it!"_

_I looked ahead to see the huge white mansion that everyone I knew would talk about how inside the walls were of gold and carpets that were pure silk. But I highly doubt that. We soon came toward a tall metal gate connected to two white pillars._

_"Welp, guess we can't get in to bad so sad! Hey let's go back and watch Dawn Of The Dead!" I suggested._

_"No way Korra, we're so close to glory I can smell it!" Bolin said._

_"No actually I think that's the dirty underwear you decided to put on."_

_Bolin's eye's widen and he snapped his attention to Mako, "Really man you told her!" He whispered loudly._

_Mako snorted and face-palmed, "Dude she was joking."_

_"Oh..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Well...lets get this over with." I said, cutting the awkward silence._

_I scaled the gate jumping over the triangular pointed top and tumbled to the ground. Mako soon jumped over landing much worse than I did, the only person that was missing was Bolin._

_"Bo! Bolin, come on!" I whispered over the fence._

_"I'm trying, but I have baby fat, and you know this, man!"_

_"Just hurry up! I want to get this over with!" _

_There was a loud THUD and a curse "Forget this shit! I'll find another way in!"_

_"Whatever!"_

_Mako and I ran around the corner of the pillars, clutching the egg cartons in our arms. We avoided security cameras along the way. Once we finally found a blind spot in the bushes we burrowed into it readying our 'ammo'._

_"Ready?"_

_"Yeah, let's just get this over with." I mumbled._

_"Ready...set...THROW!" _

_At the same time we threw our eggs. Each one resounding a crack across the yard Suddenly, two kids probably the same age as us came out looking exactly the same. "Mako stop-" but it was too late the egg he threw landed smack middle in one of the kids face._

_"Shit." Mako cursed._

_"Mom! Get the dogs!" _

_"Shit! what do we do!" Mako panicked._

_"Run! run like Bastards!" _

_That's exactly what we did._

My eyes widened in question, "Mako," I whispered he turned his attention to me. "Didn't we egg that house four years ago!"

"Uh..." he smiled sheepishly.

"Oh shit.." Bolin snorted

"Shush!"

"You guy's egged our house?" Iroh suddenly asked.

"What?! No! What nonsense is coming out of your house-er I mean your mouth! What nonsense is coming out of your mouth? No, no ,no not your house no that would be silly!" Bolin laughed nervously sinking down into his chair.

I groaned and whispered to Mako "Jesus Christ I'm a better liar than he is! And we all know I suck."

He sighed "I know, I know but what do you expect he's..._Bolin_."

"...Touché my dear Mako touché."

"Okay! So it's settled were going over to Iroh and Zuko's to watch a movie!" Bolin hesitantly cheered.

"Agreed!" we all shouted.

"Korra, is it okay with your Mom if you stay out a little later?" Mako asked.

My face instantly hardened in anger, _"Your gonna die Korra!"_

"...She'll be fine."

* * *

We ended up watching a movie called _Prometheus_ which was suppose to be a scary movie but I laughed through out it. I mean come on when that guy started talking to that snake thing like it was a puppy with broken leg and he up dying, that was something Sokka would definitely do!

Soon enough I had everyone laughing with me even though it was sad.

Katara and Sokka ended driving me back home and had me gasping for air from laughing so hard. Katara told me they had Sokka tested because they thought he was dumb as a baby.

"See you Tara and Testy!" I teased.

"They only had me Tested Lay off!" Sokka yelled from the passenger seat of there car. "See you Kor!" Katara waved me a goodbye and sped off.

I pulled out the house key's from my pants pocket and opened the door. "Mom's gonna go Ape when I walk in." I mumbled to myself.

I walked in and flicked on the lights to aluminate the dark. A blood curdling scream tore from my throat at what I saw.

"MOM!"


	11. I Wait

Korra Pov

"Mom!"

I screamed at what I saw. She was hanging from the ceiling fan with a rope tied to her neck I an over there after grabbing a knife from the kitchen and cut the rope, catching her before she hit the ground.

I took the rope off from around her neck and fumbled to get some sort of pulse, "Come on, Come on, come on...No!" I cried once I couldn't I couldn't find one.

"Y-you can't be dead mommy...don't leave me like Daddy did please! please..." I couldn't see past the tears blurring my vision.

I picked up the phone with shaking hands and pressed 911 holding it too my ear.

_"911 what is your emergency."_

"HELP! My-My Mom she won't get up sh-she she's dead please send help!" I cried into the phone.

_"Ma'am please stay calm, sweetheart can you give me your address?"_

"Okay...um house number is 2523 south pole lane." I sobbed covering my mouth.

_"Okay sweetheart police are on their way."_

"Thank you!"

I hit end and dialed another number it to voice mail and I tried again it went to voice mail again the third time I was greeted by shouting.

_"Whoever this is it is one in the freakin' morning! so leave me the fu-!"_

_"Bolin give me the Phone!"_

_"No!"_

STATIC and GRUNTS

_"Hello?"_

"Mako! My M-Mom Sh-She! Please!" I screamed into the phone.

_"Wait wha-Korra slow down."_

"My mom, she tried to kill her self Please, Please, please come over I ne-need you!"

A gasp _"Korra hang tight we'll be right over!" _

_"Do I have to go?"_

_"Yes!"_

Click.

The police showed up a few minutes after that but everything was a bunch of fragments.

I remember the ambulance.

I remember the heart breaking news.

I remember two cold hands dragging me away.

I remember crying my eyes out.

I remember Mako's soothing words.

I remember Bolin's big bear hugs.

I remember them staying up with me all night.

I remember the pitiful looks people gave me at school.

I remember the jokes Asami and her friends made.

But what I see now is the girl looking back at me with a dead look in her eyes.

I see myself holding the blade in my hand.

I see Mako ripping it out of my hands.

I see Bolin coming toward me for comforting.

I see myself pushing his arm away and running outside.

I see the cars that past by me as I sat on the ground.

I see two sets of hands pull me back I the house.

I see that naga had came for me to play with her but I pushed her away.

I didn't need their sorrow and Pity, all I need was the life that I used to have. Why couldn't it have been that simple, why couldn't life be better. But that's the thing I needed to learn nothing get's better in this world I could try to smile my way through it but they'd see, see right through that tiny facial expression.

I placed the palm of my hand over my heart and dug my nails into my skin till I drew blood, because nothing matters. I don't matter in this world.

So now I wait, I wait till death favors me. I wait till I can see my Dad's smiling face and as healthy as a horse. Not the frail looking man that died that day.

I closed my eyes a began to dream.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa I did not mean to make that so...dark. Welp! What can I say that's what really happened! Don't worry it get's happier with time! Oh! One last thing If you LOVE my writing than can you read the other stories on my profile especially the new one "Aerouant" PLEASE!**


	12. Bolin's Advice

Bolin's Pov:

The weekend passed quickly. Uncle Toza said he was perfectly okay with Korra staying with us, he loved her like his own daughter and would do anything for her. After the current events happened Korra had gone somewhat mute and was speaking to us.

She'd sleep, eat, shower, go to school, come back, cry, eat, and then start the vicious cycle over and over. She was mourning for her lost, I knew Mako and I could both relate. We'd lost our parents at a young age due to a mugging. I would never forget it.

Now it seems that Korra had lost both her parents too, but she had never told us what happened to her father. Mako had tried endlessly to make her smile the she just sat on the edge of the bed with a blank face. I remembered doing the same for a while and wouldn't talk for months.

I would not let Korra do that to her self.

Mako came into the kitchen where I was eating some dumplings and began to cook. His stony hard face was full of pain and sadness for our best friend. I mean don't get me wrong I was sad not like him, and I could tell why.

He was in love with Korra.

I suddenly gasped in realization bring Mako's attention to me. "Bolin I told not to inhale your food." I gaped at him. Seriously, he though I was doing that, last time I did that my face turned blue and Mako had to give me the Heimlich maneuver from behind. Let me tell you, I _learned_ my lesson.

"Uh, yeah I just f-forgot sorry." I said sheepishly. Mako raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Once he was done with dinner which was chicken stir-fry I stood up to make a plate for Korra. "I'm just gonna give this to Korra." He nodded and paid his attention elsewhere.

I bolted down the hall where the guest bedroom was and cautiously knocked on the door. "Korraaa! Fooood!" I heard a groan and opened the door. Korra was laying face down on the pillow. Her hair was down which was a rare sight, her night-shirt was wrinkled as were her boy shorts and she paid me not attention.

I closed the door behind me and sat the plate of food on the desk next to the bed. She didn't look up, not once. I sighed and laid in the bed next to her, "Now how can I make you look at me?" I said softly. "I know!" I started tickling her sides, she yelped and a punch came flying toward my gut making me grown. Damn Korra knew how to punch.

"Okay," I rasped out "No more tickling." She shifted and turned her back toward me. "Come on Korra, please look at me." I begged, but to no avail. I snapped my fingers when I got an idea. I began to sing her our special song.

_"Soft kitty warm kitty_

_Little ball of fur..._

_Sleepy kitty happy_

_kitty purr, purr, purrrrrr." _

She began to chuckle and turned to face me, there were bags under eyes but she still looked pretty to me. She smiled at me. "There you are." I said softly.

"That song is only for when I'm sick." Her voice was hoarse from a long-term of no use but I could hear the humor in her voice.

"Well I had to find some way to get you to talk, and tickling was not on the menu." I rubbed the spot where she punched me and chuckled.

She looked guilty, "I'm sorry Bo." I waved her off saying it was no big deal. "Is Mako mad at me?"

I looked at her incredulously "Is he mad at you?" I said slowly and she nodded, "Korey, no, no, no! If anything he's worried to death!"

"Really?" I nodded. Tears spilled over her cheeks and I panicked. "Hey, hey, hey! Stop that Korey." She sobbed in my arms heartbreaking wrenches. "I miss them! Why did they have to leave...I-I want them back!" My face crumbled as I felt my heart shatter.

"I know, I know...I was just like you when Mako and I lost my parents. I didn't eat didn't sleep, and when I tried to sleep I had nightmares. Even went mute for a while...then we met you." I smiled "You brought happiness back into our lives! I mean I stared at you like the sun was coming out of your ass."

She broke into a watery laugh, "So don't give up Korey, I don't want you becoming like me. Okay?" I asked. Hesitantly she nodded. I made a move to get off the bed when Korra's hand stopped me.

"Thank you." She whispered. I smiled "Anytime Korra."

I walked out her room bidding her a fair-well and good night.

* * *

**A/N: Was that good? I hope so! Remember this all true. My cousin's mom which is also my aunt who did die. Don't worry I'm not sad but I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! REVIEWS Please!**

**~Drago.**


	13. A Walk In The Park

Korra Pov:

The pain was unbearable. I missed her, I was becoming a shell of my former self. Bolin was right, I can still be sad but I can't keep bringing everyone down with me. I sat up off the bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower, when I was done I pulled out some of Mako's boxers and Bolin's huge Steeler's sweat-shirt and put them on. Hesitantly, I opened the door and walked out.

I peeped around the corner and saw Mako and Bolin watching football game. "Hey guy's." I said softly. Both their heads snapped toward me wide-eyed and surprised, my eyes landed on Mako's. It pained me to see him like this, there were terrible bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept in day's and his hair was disheveled out of it's usual due.

"KORRA!" Bolin bellowed while running over to me enveloping me into a bone crushing bear hug. I chuckled a bit and patted his back a few times for him to let go.

"Bo...can't...breath." I rasped out.

"Oh sorry Korey!"

He released me and I gasped for air. Mako stared at me with sad longing eyes, "Korra..." He whispered. Before I could get a single word out he tackled the life out of me. I smiled softly and hugged him back just as harder.

"How are you?" I shrugged and cast my eyes downward.

"I've been better," I whisper.

"Um, so are you hungry?" Mako asked with a smile.

"Well, not really." I said, my voice raspy and barely a whisper.

"What are you talking about? You haven't eaten in ages." Bolin said.

"Yeah, come on. I'll make you something." Mako smiled.

Bolin dragged me into the dining room and pushed me in one of the seats. He then pushed in the seat in and went to help Mako make the food.

Mako came back with an omelet and orange juice.

"Here, this should give you energy." Mako said as he set down the plate in front of me.

"Thank you," I said before slowly digging in. I took in the first bite and I hummed in please. I have to admit, Mako's a good cook.

I finished the omelet in no time at all. I drank the juice to wash it all down, then put the plates in the sink. Then I joined Mako and Bolin in the living room and jumped between them on the couch.

"Wow, I thought you said you weren't hungry." Bolin smirked jokingly.

I gave a playful glare before smacking him on the arm.

Mako cleared his throat and I turned to look at him. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously before asking, "do you wanna take a walk, maybe? It could help ease your mind."

I thought about it and he's right. It would help ease my mind. Plus, I get to spend alone time with Mako. "Sure," I shrugged. "Why not?" I tried to play it cool. Success!

"Great." He smiled.

Bolin suggest playing some zombie game saying that he was better than Mako and Mako disagreeing which involved them getting into a heated competition.

"Oh, oh ,OH! I win!" Bolin Declared while doing the running man.

"Whatever you cheated!"

"Pssh, your comebacks are just as bad as your game! That's why I won!" he stuck his tongue out at Mako.

I giggled finally feeling somewhat better. A few hours later Mako and I went on a walk through the park, and it was fun watching him become all flustered and stuttered when he talked. But, soon I was able to see that something was clearly bugging him and I just wanted him to spit it out.

"Mako what's wrong? You've been acting pretty strange for a few minutes now." I huffed.

He sighed, "Well I want to ask you a question but I don't know how you'll react."

"Just ask me."

"Why do you think she did it?" He blurted it.

My eyes widened a bit. I knew the 'she' he was talking about was my mom. "honestly," I started "I don't know. I mean we were fighting a lot lately over something she had said to me while she was drunk but I never thought that-that she'd go this far. I mean I just don't understand..." I trailed off.

I knew he understood considering he'd lost both his parents at a young age. I suddenly remembered a fluffy white snowball that was left in my house and gasped, "Oh my god Mako! I left Naga back at my house."

He chuckled, "She's fine, Bolin's been feeding her all week so she's fine." He reassured.

I let out a breath in relief but almost chocked when I felt a burning pain in my chest. I clutched my hand over my heart and dropped to my knees breathing hard. It felt like my heart was ripping in two. "Mako..." I cried.

"Korra!? What's wrong?" He said worriedly.

"My...chest..." I breathed and collapsed on the grass I heard Mako scream my name before I was swept into oblivion.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry it's late! Was busy! Thanks Cheese Princess For this Idea!**

**Question: Do you guy's like TeenWolf? Then check out my new story Siren: Behind The Eyes.**

**Bye!**

**~Drago.**


	14. Hallow

**A/N: Sorry, I've been really busy lately so this was late. Curse these darn Summer Assignments! I also have a new stories too, if you like Teen Wolf maybe you should read ****Siren: Behind The Eyes****. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mako's pov:

I was scared, beyond scared actually. I haven't felt this scared since my parents died. I couldn't loose my Korra too, and yes I said my Korra. I am so in love with Korra that it hurts my own heart when she's sick like this now and I wouldn't give up hope. But here, in this hospital looking at Korra as pale as she is, makes me think that she's loosing the battle with whatever she has.

The nurse would come in every now and then and check Korra's vitals to she how she was doing. I had a death grip on her limp hand and refused to let go. The red headed nurse smiled sadly at me before walking out with the metal clip bored in her hand.

"You know I always thought she'd fight of this disease." A voice said from my left.

I turned to see my uncle Toza in the doorway with a pained expression. He loved Korra like his own and I no he was taking this hard too. But my mind kept coming back to what he just said, what _disease_?

"By the look on your face I can tell that she never told you huh?"

I shook my head no, "What disease uncle?" I demanded.

He sighed, "It's called Extrinsic Cardiomyopathy or whatever the fancy term these doctors are usin' now a day's, it means that she doesn't get enough oxygen toward the heart muscle." I let out a painful shudder when he said this "When her father died, they didn't have enough money for the surgery. So she's been sufferin' all this time."

My eyes became red and burned with unshed tears, "W-Why didn't tell me? We could of helped." I whispered.

"You know Korra, stubborn as a mule and more selfless then anybody. She thought she'd be our charity case if we helped her. She knew of the hard times we went through when my brother and Hikari died, she thought she was doin' us a favor."

"By Suffering?" I almost yelled.

"By not telling you. Korra knew you'd want to help so she didn't tell you."

"Well how did you find out?"

He chuckled sadly, "Her mother done got drunk one night, and I had to drive her back home. But the whole time I was doing so she was blabbing her head off about it. At first I thought she was just too drunk and was makin' up stuff, but then I got to wonderin' and thinkin' and...everything just started fallin' into place."

He looked over to Korra with a genuine smile, "Korra's a strong girl, she'll meet this thing head on and beat it." He walked out of the room to give me so privacy. I couldn't hold it anymore, I silently sobbed into the bed.

"You have to beat it Korra, you have to. You can't leave me too you just can't. I love you Korra and I need you! So please wake up...just wake up."

* * *

Korra's Pov:

_I opened my eyes only to see a bright light above me. I was laying on something soft and leather with my feat propped up. A man sat in a chair on my right staring at me intensely, with a notepad in his had. I was dreaming I knew this. So maybe I should play along. I mean, wouldn't that be the right thing to do?_

_"Would you say this is suppose to happen too you?" He suddenly asked._

_"Like destiny?" I questioned._

_He nodded._

_I gave a humorless laugh, "Some people say it's destiny or fate. I say it's neither, it's life and you have to deal with whatever it throws at you. Either way I'll die when I die and there's no changing that," I laughed bitterly "even the fucking Doctors say that my time is coming."_

_The man sat in his chair while writing on his notepad, his pin scratching on the rough paper while he jotted down notes and flipped his page again to start a new one._

"_And How does that make you feel?"_

_That one I didn't answer at first even though it was sitting right there on my brain. I wiped a bead of sweat that was forming from the humid dream like room when and finally decided to answer,_

_"...Hallow."_

_He nodded like he expected me to say this. It was true I did feel like this. I wouldn't give up though. I needed to wake up to see Bolin, Mako, Toza, my dog Naga. I had to wake up, no I needed to. I needed to wake up._

_"You have to beat it Korra," _

_I knew that voice, it was Mako's._

_"you have to. You can't leave me too you just can't." His voice cried._

_'I'm trying not too.' I thought._

_"I love you Korra and I need you!"_

_He...He loved me._

_"So please wake up...just wake up."_

_I'm trying to Mako just hang on, just wait for me Mako. Just wait for me._

* * *

**A/N: Technically that is not a cliffy, so do not say it is. Lol, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Question: Do you like Teen Wolf? Then read my new story Siren: Behind The Eyes!**

**Okay, Till next time!**

**~Drago.**


	15. AN: Time

**A/N: Um..Hey guy's.**

**Okay so, my Uncle Tim just died about three hours ago.**

**I don't...I don't know if I'll be able to post as regularly as I do.**

**I just need time, so please don't be mad at me.**

**...I think it's ironic though, I just saw him last week.**

**I just can't deal with my stories right now, I'm sorry if I upset you.**

**Just...give me time.**

**~Drago.**


End file.
